Prey
In both the Original and New Prophecy games, different types of prey can be caught and used to heal an ally, improve their stats, or remove status effects on the ally. List of Prey Mouse Price: 50 A Use: Restores 100 HP to one ally. Avaliability: OG/NP Dropped from: Longtail, ThunderClan Warrior Squirrel Price: 150 A Use: Restores 200 HP to one ally. Avaliability: OG/NP Rabbit Price: 750 A Use: OG: Restores 450 HP to one ally NP: restores 9999 HP to one ally. Avaliability: OG/NP Caught for the Quest(s): Cats in Need Dropped from: WindClan Warrior, Tallstar, Mudclaw Pheasant Price: OG: 600 A NP: 950 A Use: OG: Restores 500 HP and 700 SP to one ally. NP: Restores 2000 HP and SP to one ally. Avaliability: OG/NP Dropped from: Mousefur, Leopardstar Fish Price: 800 A Use: Increases 20 MaxHP of one ally. Avaliability: OG/NP Dropped from: RiverClan Warrior, Leopardfur Bird Price: 150 A Use: Increases 5 AGI of one ally. Availability: OG/NP Dropped from: Furious Kittypet Adder Price: OG: 1200 A NP: 800 A Use: Increases 20 MaxSP of one ally. Avaliability: OG/NP Dropped from: Clawface Golden Fish Price: 6200 A Use: Recovers HP and SP to full, and removes states. Avaliability: NP Dropped from: Dust Eagle Price: 7500 A Use: Restores every ally to full HP and SP, and removes states. Avaliability: NP Dropped from: Eagle, Tribe Cat, Sharptooth, Patrolling Tribe Cat, Mighty Eagle Falcon Price: 1500 A Use: Restores 1000 HP and SP to all allies. Avaliability: NP Shopping Locations Original Game Apprentice Den As a warrior or leader, talk to the cat at the entrance of the apprentice den in the top left corner of ThunderClan camp and select yes when the apprentice asks if you want to buy prey. Warriors' Den As an apprentice, talk to the cat at the entrance of the warriors' den in the top right corner of ThunderClan camp and select yes when the warrior asks if you want to buy prey. Hunting Locations Original Snakerocks Snakerocks is four maps west of the Ravine, reached by going through the bottom right tunnel out of the Ravine and continuing west. The prey that can be caught there are mice, adders, and sometimes squirrels. There is a pink flower surrounded by gorse bushes, and below the hilly area, there is a possibility that instead of catching prey, you will be bitten by an adder, putting you in the Venom State and decreasing your health every few steps. Sunningrocks Sunningrocks is five maps west of the Ravine, going through the lower left tunnel, through the Training Hollow and past the Great Sycamore (or going through the upper left tunnel, south into the next map, then west into Sunningrocks). It is one of the only places the player can obtain fish (the others being from the prey shop and defeating RiverClan warriors), and the only place you can hunt them. To the left of the entrance into Sunningrocks is a small clear area where you hunt. You can find mice, fish and sometimes squirrels. The Great Sycamore The Great Sycamore is two maps east of the Ravine. The Great Sycamore is a good place to find rabbits, but mice can also be found there. Hunting takes place at the mossy rock to the right of the tree. Treecutplace Treecutplace is three maps south of the Ravine. It is the best place for catching birds. You hunt at the yellow flowers below the trees in the top-left corner. The Owl Tree The Owl Tree is three maps west of the Ravine. You hunt at the base of the tree. You can also climb the tree, which rewards the player with nothing. Power of Three Mouse Mice cost 50A, and restore 500 HP. Adder Adders cost Category:Items